Not So Typical
by bethechange1011
Summary: It's September 20th, at least the day I'm publishing this is. Why does it matter? This story should answer that question. Fluffy Zarter one-shot. And I just realized how short this summary is.


**AN: Okay, guys, it's September 20! Why does it matter? Well, you'll find out in this story. And, for all of you that are also PJO/HoO fans (which is probably all of you) I'm uploading a one-shot for that on Tuesday, feel free to check it out! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. At least, I hope I'm not because if I randomly woke up as him one day, that would kind of freak me out.**

Zia's POV:

We had just finished dinner. The ankle-biters were running around playing tag and knocking over furniture. Cleo was with Khufu in the library. Felix's penguins were running- er- waddling after Sadie's most recent shabti attempt which looked like a giant fish, although she claimed it was a fat person that belly-flopped to get around. The rest of the trainees and Sadie were lounging on the Big Room's couches. Just another typical night at Brooklyn House.

"Hey, Zia! Wanna join us? We're going to watch a documentary on Khufu. Er- the pharaoh. Not the baboon, although our current one isn't that different from a monkey. What you see in my brother, I will never know." Sadie shook her head.

I chose to ignore the baboon comment, but it did remind me that someone was missing from this scene. "Where's Carter? I thought he'd be watching this as well."

"Last time I checked, he was out in the yard."

"Thanks, and maybe some other time." I headed outside into the cool, comfortable air. It was probably warm to most people, but I grew up in Egypt. I'm kind of used to the hot weather.

Sure enough, Sadie was right. He was out on the lawn hanging up strings of lights.

"Hey." As I approached him, he dropped his lights.

"Oh- uh- what are you doing out here?" He stammered, trying to shove the remaining string of lights behind him with his foot.

"Sadie said you were out here."

"I'm really going to kill her one day." He murmured under his breath.

"What about you? People don't run around putting up lights because they feel like it in the middle of September."

"Oh, I, um- uh- It's the twentieth."

It took me a minute to realize what he meant. It was the day before the fall equinox, the same day that I had kissed him in the Land of the Demons. We had been dating for exactly one year now. Yes, if I looked around, I could see that he'd set up a picnic blanket with a music player and a basket.

I smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'm sorry. I should've set up faster or done something better or-"

I cut him off with a light laugh. "That was a good thing, idiot."

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I kill you for being sweet?"

He grinned, and pressed a button on the music player, bowing all old fashioned style. "Then, Miss Rashid, may I have this dance?"

I responded with a curtsy, lifting my imaginary gown. "Of course, Mister Kane."

I didn't really pay attention to the music, I just focused on how dam perfect this moment was. When I had first woken up after my time in the tomb, I would never have believed that in a year and a half, I'd be waltzing on the lawn of the Twenty-first nome with Carter Kane. The whole Apophis-taking-over-the-world thing seemed like it had been a million years ago. I felt so much more free and happy than I had in years.

The song ended, and we just stood there for a moment. I could hear the sound of some archaeologist talking about Khufu and the squeals of the ankle biters coming from inside, as well as Philip thrashing in the pool. Not the most romantic background in the world, but I really didn't care.

"You want to sit down?" Carter gestured to the blanket.

"Sure."

We did, varying between eating the foods in the basket and chatting about school, magic, you name it. I don't know how we got from sitting on opposite sides of the blanket to Carter lying down and me using his chest for a pillow, but somehow, we managed.

"They're so bright and mesmerizing." I gazed at the stars that shone above us.

"Yeah. Beautiful." He looked down at me. Cliche, I know, but Carter managed to make it unbelievably sweet. I scooted up so that we were face to face and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle but passionate at the same time.

_Yes, this is perfect._

_Shut up! What happened to the tough girl you used to be? _My mind argued.

_Do you know how stupid it is that I'm arguing with myself right now? Shut up and enjoy the moment._

We broke apart eventually when we needed air. I smiled up at him. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you." I whispered, burying my face in his shirt.

"I love you more."

"Mmm." I responded, mainly because it's kind of hard to say anything but that when you're talking into fabric.

We lay there silently, holding eachother, and eventually dozed off. Right before I slipped into slumber, one thought ran through my mind: _Maybe this night wasn't so typical, afterall._

**AN: They are so cute together, oh my gods! I really like Saltubis- er- Sanubalt- er- whatever you call Sadie/Anubis/Want, but Zarter is my favorite from TKC. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review if you can, too. Thanks guys!**


End file.
